


Like A Party

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader feeling nostalgic for her family Christmas traditions decides to celebrate one with her boys and friends.





	Like A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 11  
> Prompt: Traditions  
> A/N: We had this tradition that on Christmas Eve my Uncle and Aunt would come over. We’d serve appetizers, play cards, and share gifts. I picked it up for my boys here because we try to keep it going with my sisters. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “So a party?” Dean questions as you move around him filling the table with appetizers.

     “It’s something like a party but just for family. I’ve only invited Jody and the girls and Garth and Bess. It’ll be fun,” you kiss your grumpy boyfriend’s cheek.

     “Why though? Why are we hosting a party on Christmas Eve?”

     “Dean, it was a tradition we started with my Mom a long time ago. Every Christmas Eve my Aunt and Uncle would come over to eat, but it would be appetizers and cookies so I just want to capture some of that. We’d play games and just have a great time before calling it an evening,” you offer as you plate up some more cookies.

     “Okay Princess,” Dean wraps his arms around your waist. “I’m sure it will be great. When is everyone getting here?”

      “I told them around four and that they could stay here instead of a hotel. Is that okay? Sam and Cas are on board.”

     “Uh huh, were you naked when you asked them?” Dean questioned eyeing you as you pulled yourself up on the counter kicking your legs like a child. Dean stepped between your legs allowing you to wrap them around him and pull him closer.

    “I don’t see how my nakedness is relevant, sir,” you teased as Dean groaned. “But I’d be happy to reenact later with you but right now we need to get ready.”

   “You’re such a tease, Princess,” he kissed you before pulling away. “Well let’s get this party started then.”

    “Sounds good handsome. Sam and Cas are picking up a few last minute items so help them when they get here. I’m going to get ready in my old room. I’ve got a little treat for my boys,” you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively pulling another groan from Dean.

    “Like I said you’re a tease.”

    “Yeah but you like it, Dean. Plus you know I always make up for it.”

    “Yes, you do indeed. Alright go get fancy I’ll help them get ready and I’ll see you soon,” he waved you off heading towards the library. You quickly rushed into your bedroom and started getting ready it was going to be a good Christmas.

     The party was going better than expected. Right now Dean was teaching Cas the finer points of poker while Claire and Garth were playing along.  Sam and Jody were discussing something over a Christmas movie. You knew Sam was yours but there was always a part of you that hoped he’d make a move on Jody. Neither would confirm it but there was definitely something between them just like there was between Dean and Donna. Despite your assurance, you were fine with them seeing someone else they refused. Maybe one day but right now you turned your focus to Bess, whose belly was swollen with her and Garth’s child.

   “Do you have a name picked out yet?”

   “We do actually. We didn’t want to know the sex so we’ve picked out one for each just to be prepared. What about you?”

   “What do you mean?” you looked up at her confused adjusting the skirt on the [green Santa outfit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D232750775&t=ODM0NjM2ZmQwYzJjZWQ5NGU5ZjhjN2M2MTFiZjA4MDNjODg1ODQzNyxuUmJBbTB1Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168941222879%2Flike-a-party&m=1) you’d picked out just for the party.  

   “Babies do you have a name picked out?” Bess looked at you her face still set with a wide smile. “Wait, do you not know?”

   “I’m not pregnant. I can’t even get pregnant. Plus I have an angel for a boyfriend he would have sensed it by now.”

   “I’m sorry but I can smell it on you. It’s faint so it could be relatively new and maybe Castiel doesn’t know because he isn’t actively seeking it out. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Bess took your hands into hers as you felt a panic attack coming on. “Y/N, just relax honey.”

   “I’m sorry I’m okay. I mean I don’t actively hunt so I’m not worried about that I just don’t know how they will take it,” you looked up across the room at your boyfriends trying to figure out a way to tell them.

    “Hey, they’ll be thrilled. It’s going to be okay.”

    “Bess, you are the sweetest. Thank you!” Bess gave you a hug before allowing you to change the subject.

     By midnight everyone was ready to call it a night with hugs and wishes of Merry Christmas you led them each to a room in the bunker. You left a few rooms open between your bedroom and the rest of your guest. Despite Bess’ announcement you still had plans for a special Christmas present for them. Finally, everyone was tucked away you stepped into your bedroom. Cas was leaning against the desk while Sam and Dean were seated still in their jeans but shirtless against the headboard of the King size bed you’d bought.

    “Merry Christmas boys,” you stepped in closing the door. “Did you have fun?”

    “It was awesome. We should make this a tradition every year. Party on Christmas Eve I liked it,” Sam offered.

    “You liked spending time with Jody, Moose. I could see the heart eyes across the room.”

    Sam’s face grew rosy with blush, “I didn’t have heart eyes.”

    “Okay whatever you say, baby,” you straddled his lap pulling him to you. “I won’t tease the Moose anymore but he can tease me if he wants.”

    “You’re insatiable Princess,” Dean leaned over. “Thank you for giving us Christmas this year. It’s been one of the best ones we’ve ever had.” You blushed under his praise as Sam agreed, “And like Sam, I agree. A Christmas Eve party is definitely staying. Any other traditions you’d like to add?”

    “I can think of a few. How about we open presents first?”

    “Presents?” Cas asked sitting on the bed. “I didn’t get you anything.”

    “It’s okay. Hold tight let me get them,” you scampered off to the closet picking up the box where you’d hidden your presents. “Okay boys time to be kids again!”

_To be continued…_


End file.
